


儿童床

by sweetchul



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 一辆开往儿童床的车灵感来自迪恩亿三巡李赫宰VCR如有不合理 那就不合理吧 反正我瞎编的嘎嘎嘎





	儿童床

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆开往儿童床的车  
> 灵感来自迪恩亿三巡李赫宰VCR  
> 如有不合理 那就不合理吧 反正我瞎编的嘎嘎嘎

“到了，下车。”  
   
李赫宰怎么也没想到醉酒的自己竟被李东海蒙着眼睛带回了白天拍摄VCR的影棚。厂房内的灯光本就昏暗，黑色的丝带更是将光线完全阻隔，他头有些晕，只能攥紧了李东海的手指小心翼翼的跟着向前。  
   
—————————————————————

拍摄进行了一整个下午。

这次他个人VCR的主题有些成人风——项圈牵引链乳夹皮鞭散鞭，各种之前见过没见过的SM工具一齐上阵，拍出来的效果让在场人都赞不绝口。

除了沉默不语的李东海。

“你不舒服吗东海？脸色好差。”李赫宰见他表情僵硬脸颊微红的样子，脸上的油漆都来不及处理就拽着他走向无人的一旁，关切的摸了摸他的额头。

还没有放下的手却猛的被捉住。

大概是那人项圈上挂着的乳夹太过瞩目，李东海眼神发紧，他只觉得自己的呼吸都在随着那两个小玩意儿的晃荡而猛烈起伏。“没有不舒服，VCR拍的很好，只是…算了。”

“那你怎么…”李赫宰还没有得到明确的答复，一旁却传来工作人员说要一起聚餐的声音。“先去吃饭吧，一会儿再说。”紧握的手被慢慢松开，李赫宰想不明白，只好答应着向更衣室走去。

今日工作完成的颇为圆满，一行人吃饭喝酒划拳好不尽兴，李赫宰也不例外，甚至被拖着多喝了两三杯。酒过三巡，一旁喝果汁的李东海见人已经有了醉意，便带着人起身请了假离开。

从饭店到停车场不过几步路的距离，但喝的有些上头的李赫宰险些左脚绊右脚把自己撂倒在地上，吓得李东海赶紧伸手搂住了那个差点表演醉拳的人。

“嘿嘿呀…东嘿…为什么不开心呀傻瓜嘿嘿…”喝醉的李赫宰格外粘人，一直赖在他身上不想下来，李东海被他蹭的起了反应，恨不得把人就地正法。身心俱疲的李东海废了好大力气才把他哄上副驾驶座，得亏了有安全带的存在才没让李赫宰又变成树袋熊。

还硬着的下身将李东海的裤子顶出了一个好看的形状，瞬间吸引了刚刚还在嚷嚷着要陪他看星星看月亮从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学的李赫宰。

“哦？是要给我的礼物吗东海，你没藏好噢被我发现了呢…”他用指头在李东海鼓起的裆部戳来戳去，被紧紧包裹的那处也热情的给他回应，李东海看着这一人一鸟的互动头都大了，捉住李赫宰不安分的手放在嘴边咬了一口，“是是是，是要给你的礼物，那哥哥作为回报，是不是也要帮我实现一个愿望呢？”

酒精让李赫宰的反应变得有些缓慢，他仿佛没听懂似的歪着头看着李东海的嘴唇，又慢吞吞的跟着重复，“东海想实现什么愿望呀？”喝醉的他声音很软，还带着一点点鼻音，听的李东海心猿意马。

“陪我玩个游戏吧，”李东海给他系上事先准备好的黑色丝带，将手指轻轻搭在他的锁骨，又弹钢琴般的游走到他的下巴，最终用指尖点上了他略微嘟起的嘴唇，“嘘，从现在开始你不可以说话了噢。”  
   
——————————————————————

身前的脚步突然停下，下一秒李赫宰就整个人被按倒在了床上——是那张白天陪他拍过一些限制级画面的黑色铁架床。  
   
他好像有些酒醒了。

“东…东海…油漆…还在床上呢…”大脑算是脱离了酒精的控制，小脑却依然除在麻痹状态——李赫宰使足了力气也没能让自己坐起来。

他的脖子被略微托起，紧接着一个熟悉的东西“咔哒”一声在他脖颈后扣住了。“放心，你去换衣服的时候我让人收拾过了，”李东海解开他眼睛上的丝带，又轻轻扯了扯他脖子上的项圈，“这个是新的，”李赫宰听罢瞬间放松的把手脚都舒展开，舔了舔自己有些干燥的双唇，“唔，那你想的还蛮周到。”

“我还没说完呢，”李东海故作神秘的顿了顿，“一会儿我们要用的其他东西，也都是新的。”

床上躺着的人听到他的话微微发愣，脸上因为醉酒的缘故透着浅浅的红，粉扑扑的样子看上去像个草莓大福。又好像还没明白自己的处境似的，被吓住的样子可爱极了。李东海忍不住伸手贴上了他发热的面颊，“但刚刚我好像说过，你不可以说话的，哥哥说我该怎么惩罚你呢，把你绑起来好不好？”他这般说着，笑眯眯的牵起了李赫宰的左手，将捆在床头的软绳绕着他的手臂缠了两圈后打上了结。  
   
自由被限制的李赫宰扭了扭身子，嘴里哼哼着表达自己的不满，却被人狠狠地捏了一把臀肉，“老实点儿，一会儿有你累的。”紧接着，右边大腿也被绳子牢牢固定在了床上。

身上那人的手不停的在点着火，细滑的布料将他的乳尖摩擦的发痒，原本平整的半透衬衣也因此多了两处细小的凸起。李东海隔着衣服将那两个红豆舔的濡湿，用齿尖碾过时能看到李赫宰因情欲而颤抖，那人喉间压抑着的呻吟激的李东海眼角泛红，他从一旁拿过剪刀将遮盖那两处的布料剪开，突然失去了遮挡的乳首与冷空气直接接触，刺激的李赫宰忍不住嘤咛出声，“…啊哈…呜”他还未来得及说话，便被李东海咬住了双瓣恐吓，“哥哥要是再犯规，我保证你的嗓子明天一句话都说不出来。”

被他恶狠狠的样子吓到，李赫宰只好眨巴眨巴他圆溜溜的眼睛表示收到。李东海对他的反应颇为满意，拿过他项圈上挂着的乳夹就给他安排上了。

“呃呜…”硬挺的乳粒猛的被束缚住，李赫宰痛的直皱眉。沉迷游戏的人坏心的勾起乳夹的尾部，上面的铃铛随着他的动作叮当作响，又用指尖在他乳首轻轻敲了敲，“小白兔乖乖把门儿开开。”见李赫宰果然如他所料的抖了三抖，便心满意足的向下身展开进攻了。

那人穿的裤子和白天类似，硕大的破洞从膝盖一路向上快要开到大腿根，李东海在最顶上的破洞处用力一撕，瞬间把长裤变成了热裤。“呜…”大腿上的凉意羞使李赫宰羞的屈起腿试图逃跑，却被拽着裤底还勉强连在一起的那处直接拖回了原地，紧接着冰凉的剪刀就贴上了他的大腿根。

“哥哥想逃到哪里呢？”下身最后的遮挡被剪断，内裤也瞬间被剪开。李东海将破碎的布料翻到一边，用力的揉捏着那两团白嫩。“嗯唔…”被紧束的前端突然得到解放，高高翘起的欲望诉说着他压不住的兴奋。

身后的抚摸停了下来，一记散鞭猛的抽在了他大腿内侧，李赫宰只觉得自己又痛又爽，铃口处竟有晶莹向外溢出。“瞧你浪的，”李东海俯下身在他鼻尖啃了一口，又和他交换了一个缱绻的吻。“不过既然哥哥这么喜欢，那就来尝尝这个的味道如何吧。”

大腿的束缚被解开，李赫宰双腿被摆成M型大敞着，润滑已经顺着他的会阴流向了臀缝，“嘶哈…”液体的冰凉让他不由自主的想要把腿并拢，却被李东海掰着膝盖将腿分的更开。

润滑将紧闭着的穴口染的湿透，李东海的手指终于探进了那一小处褶皱，异物入侵的异样感使李赫宰张开嘴喘息着，却又很快的适应了他开拓的动作。

很快，温软的小穴就已经能很好的容纳下三根手指了，李东海奖励般的亲亲他有些红肿的双唇，“要来喽，你会喜欢的。”

他抽出自己水淋淋的手指放在李赫宰的翘挺上来回撸动，那人发出的轻喘飘进耳朵甚是动听。又将散鞭的手柄插进还未闭合的小洞，李赫宰的身体他最是熟悉，轻而易举就找到了那个能让他快乐的按钮，“前列腺高潮，是哥哥喜欢的吗？”说着又将散鞭的手柄一插到底。

敏感处被连续数十次快速撞击，李赫宰嗯嗯啊啊的哼着，带着花纹的手柄不断与肠壁摩擦，爽的他灵魂都要出窍，最终泄在了李东海掌心。

躺着的人是爽了，辛苦劳作的人可硬是忍了一整个晚上。把身下被散鞭把手操的浑身软绵绵的那位翻了个面儿，李东海三两下的除去身上的衣物，就着手上的精液在自己分身上胡乱抹了两把就捅了进去。

男人的那处自然比手柄要粗壮的多，穴肉被粗长的性器破开，连细小的褶皱都被撑的平坦。龟头不断地进攻着他体内的软肉，羞耻的呻吟止不住的从他的唇缝间溜出来。李赫宰跪趴在床上承受着身后一次次猛烈的撞击，乳夹因为重力作用向下坠着，揪的他胸前火辣辣的疼，却又悄悄的形成另一种奇妙地快感。

肩颈处被身后的人又啃又咬，许是被弄痛了，李赫宰呜咽一声，将自己整个上身放倒在床上。却在下一秒被人拽着项圈被迫直起身来。

脖子上的禁锢被勒紧，呼吸不畅快要窒息的李赫宰近乎疯狂的被动收缩着后穴，“…呃…不行要…喘…不过气…了东海…”

李东海听罢立马松开项圈，搂着那人的脖子咬他耳朵，“哥哥夹的我都要控制不住了，不准。”

被折腾的四肢乏力的李赫宰离了他的支撑就要往床上扑，李东海见状叹了口气，从他体内撤了出来。被操弄到瘫软成一团的李赫宰完全自暴自弃任人摆布——他被翻回正面朝上的姿势，腿弯被人猛的向下一拽，李东海结实的大胳膊就穿过他的腋下将他整个人抱起来抵在墙上。

身上单薄的衬衫抵挡不住身后墙壁的凉意，身下交合处又是发着温热的肉棒，李东海的舌尖还顶在他的上颚，呼吸也被剥夺，三重刺激让李赫宰红着眼圈哽咽着射了出来。大部分精液喷在李东海的胸上，还有几滴溅在了他的下巴。

“我这样你喜欢吗哥哥？”体内的性器还精神的很，李东海毛茸茸的脑袋在他脖颈处轻蹭。“…喜欢。”李赫宰嗓子有些哑了，他累的手指头都懒得抬起来，却还是伸出小舌将李东海脸上的精液舔的干净。

这番动作让李东海很是惊喜，“可是我还差一点点，哥哥可以帮帮我吗？”得到他肯定的回答，李东海将他放回矮床上，让他跪立着将自己的硬挺含进嘴里。

他伸手抚摸着李赫宰细软的发丝，“好舒服哥哥，唔…我很快就好。”那人的小舌从囊袋滑向会阴处，又从根部舔弄到顶部，而后灵巧的在他马眼处钻了又钻，激的李东海瞬间挺直了背，“啊哈…太舒服了…可以吗哥哥？”抵在喉咙深处的器具让李赫宰说不出话，只是积极的吮吸了一下那个让他快乐了一整晚的巨物表示同意。

得到许可的李东海猛的从他嘴里撤出，他手上快速的动作几下，最终将温凉的白浊射在了李赫宰白净的脸上。

“哥哥喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”

“当然啦。”

“我好爱你噢。”

“我也好爱你，宝贝。”


End file.
